Dark Angel
by Flashback Trip Syndrome
Summary: Armed with his trusty...pool cue? Venom is thrown into the world of remnant to relearn himself. Will he recover his humanity, or will the former assassin never break out of his shell. I guess the better question is... Who would resurrect a dead assassin leader, throw him into a school of hunters, then turn him into a 17 year old? Damn it Slayer!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Just started fan fiction after a few years of reading it! Now I am not an active writer, so my updates are not going to be consistent. I just got to college, so things are going to be a little difficult to update from time to time. I am a novice writer so I will try to not write too much pairing stuff considering I don't think I am ready to handle that. I hope you can go easy on me.**

 **Anyways, I present a Guilty Gear and RWBY crossover! I was thinking about Blazblue and RWBY but I don't have any story ideas for that one in particular. Sorry about that CrackPairingLover.**

 **This story will be featuring Venom after he manages to kill Eddie(who was using Zato's corpse), and then subsequently collapses next to Zato due to his wounds. The second Venom story mode ending in Guilty Gear XX ( watch?v=UT55RcNU1ek_) He is then reborn into the world of Remnant. Along with his glorious white long hair, toned dark skin, and kick ass pool cue. I like Venom, and all though he isn't my favorite character, I thought his fighting style would be a very cool addition in the RWBY world.**

 **I do not own RWBY, Guilty Gear, or any of their soundtracks.**

Prologue: Slayer's Plot

It was done. Eddie had been defeated, successfully ridding Zato-1's corpse of the Forbidden beast's influence. Venom had managed to defeat the beast that dared defile the corpse of the man who saved his life. However, fate would deem that in order to honor his last service to Zato, he would have to sacrifice his own life to end Eddie.

Stepping on Eddie's head, he mutters "Hmph. Disgusting cannibal." His fight left him to lose most of his blood. As the adrenaline wears of, he begins to feel death crawling closer. "...Anyway. I feel so tired. I think... I think I'll just rest here for a bit."

"Zato... I'll be by your side soon."

With that last phrase, he fell to the cold earth. His fingers reached towards Zato's hand. Before he could finally grasp the man who once saved his life, he felt a wave of cold air wash over him.

Venom, the now deceased leader of the Assassin's guild, was known for a few things: His loyalty to Zato, his love for chess and reading, and his former hatred for Millia Rage. But there was one thing that he was once known for which he had long suppressed.

Sympathy

The one thing that his occupation as an assassin never allowed, even during his loyalty to Zato. His compassion for others and his dislike for spilling blood would have most people believe that he would make for a terrible assassin. And Venom knew that. And he was almost executed by his own guild for it, if not for Zato's intervention. And so he kept his emotions, and his humanity, locked away to never waver during his allegiance to the guild.

"...Pitiful. Even in his last moments could he never lose that obsession of his. Such feelings were very unbecoming." For the millionth time in his immortal life, Slayer sighed. He had planned on ending the Assassin's guild, and with Venom's death, it would only seemed like a matter of time before the guild would dissolve.

"Well well Slayer, I pegged you as a romantic. Was I wrong?" Standing beside Slayer was possibly the tallest man in existence. He wore a paper bag with two holes over his head and wielded a giant scalpel. Slayer merely sighed.

"Please Faust, obsession is hardly romantic." Faust chuckled, and turned his gaze back to the two corpses. "I suppose your right. I was hoping to kill Zato-1 myself after learning that he was the one that killed my patient and ruined my life. But it seemed that Venom spared me of the trouble."

Something in Slayer's eye flashed,"...Would you say that you owe him?"

"Well... I suppose I do. Where are you going with this?"

"Venom was a man who was far more capable that what we had just witnessed. He lived in service to no one but Zato-1. His ultimate loyalty turned him into a hollow shell. Perhaps with Zato-1 gone, he may have a chance to make something of the humanity he repressed for all his years."

Faust knew exactly where Slayer was going with this, and shook his head solemnly, "...Are you asking me to perform the Art of Resurrection on Venom?" Slayer nodded. "But, even with Zato-1 gone, what will stop Venom from spending his life, and the life of the guild, to honor Zato's memory?"

"I will remove him from this place. Far away from the guild..." Faust raised an eye inside his bag. This seemed a bit out of place for the vampiric gentleman. "...Why are you doing this for him?"

"I merely want to see if this lifeless shell could bear any fruit. If Venom is truly an empty husk, or if he is something more. If nothing else..." Slayer flashes a mischievous smirk, revealing his fang. "It would prove _very_ entertaining."

Faust lets out an exasperated sigh"...All that work for entertainment? If I may be bold Slayer, you should find a different pastime." Slayer merely chuckled at Faust's reaction. "Good doctor, are you suggesting I stick with fighting as a pastime?"

Violently shaking his head, Faust quickly states "No no. I was NOT suggesting that." _But if this is my way of repaying Venom..._ " Fine, I will get to work now." Summoning up a door in midair, he promptly grabs Venom's body. Before he could walk into the door, Slayer taps his shoulder.

"A moment doctor. I was curious if...you knew how to reverse the age of a human body." Faust shivers uncomfortably at Slayer's growing smirk. Whatever he's got cooked up, he hopes it is all on Venom's expense and not his own.

"Yes... but I will need a certain ingredient for that. I need the blood of an ageless being. It must not be sullied. So I am afraid your vampiric blood or a gear's blood would not do."

"It is settled then. I will ask Sharon if she would be kind enough to donate"

"Hopefully that would be enough..." Faust begins to walk to the door, but not before asking "How much younger do you want Venom to be?"

"Could you do... 17 years old?"

Faust looks at Slayer in utter confusion. _What exactly is Slayer trying to do_? "Where exactly do you plan on taking-" then it hit him like a raging Potemkin "...You're taking him to THAT world?" Upon Faust's realization, Slayer begins to laugh, which causes the giant to put his palm right on his bagged face. After a few breaths, Slayer clears his throat.

"Venom could use a change in occupation. A formidable assassin no doubt, but I would think his second chance would go more smoothly if he were to be a huntsman."

"If you are planning on dropping him off at Beacon..." Faust warned, but Slayer simply raised his hand. "I know Ozpin and I do not have a good relationship. But if there is one thing I know, he would never turn his back on a young man or woman in need. Besides he wouldn't need to know I sent Venom before he brings him to the academy."

"Well if that would be all..."

"It is. Godspeed Faust."

"Well then! I'll be off!" And with that, Faust slams the door. A few seconds latter the door shatters into many pieces and scatters harmlessly into the wind.

10:00PM, In the Headmasters Office at Beacon...

The man took a sip of his favorite coffee. Suddenly he blinked. The taste of his coffee felt wrong today. Shrugging, he suddenly felt the need to go out for a walk. And as he reached the elevator, he thought he heard the sound of a bat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Flashback here! Thank you for the follows and the favorites! And an extra thank you to Moki for your inspiring and kind words.**

 **Kind words aside however, I looked back to the prologue and found myself a bit disappointed. I know its a prologue, but I just couldn't help but add another chapter. I already had an idea on how to advance after the prologue, so I was able to whip up another chapter. I imagine it won't be common for me to just shoot chapters out so quickly, given A: I should take my time with writing, and B: I will soon be busy with college.**

 **Now I like action in fiction, but sometimes I can have trouble writing it. So I apologize if the action seems a bit too brief. Sooner or later I will get better at it. Hopefully. Maybe? :**

 **But without further Adieu, I present the first chapter of Dark Angel, in which you non-guilty gear fans learn exactly why I named it "Dark Angel".**

* * *

Chapter 1: Miserable Existence

 **6:30 PM**

It was a bright and happy morning. The sun shined brilliant on what most would guess be a happy day. In the beautiful Emerald forest, you could hear that nightingales were singing a lovely tune. Flowers were blooming beautifully. And if you listened one more time, you could hear an elegant tune...

...Of Grimm were dropping like flies.

 **Cue "Guilty Gear X2 Soundtrack - Existence"**

And the cause of this slaughter was a man who was obviously far more disturbed than anyone else who would be rudely awakened. As another beowolf had the pleasure of a pool ball ripping right through its body like a cannon ball, a man with white hair and a strange blue eye symbol painted on it was breathing heavily, but not out of exhaustion. No... He was confused, disturbed, and most of all...

Furious

 _I...SHOULD BE DEAD. WHERE AM I?_ His thoughts were cut off as the sounds of another Grimm came behind him. An Ursa comes charging straight behind, intent on maiming the white assassin. Suddenly, a feral growl was let out.

And it did not come from the charging Grimm.

With a simple turn, and a vicious swing up the chin, the Ursa was actually sent 20 meters into the air. But before the Ursai could begin falling, Venom teleports right above the Ursa and kicks it back down into the ground, proceeding to fire another ball straight into its skull.

Setting another 10 balls to float beside him, a pack of beowolves make their way towards him. _These beasts simply do not know when to quit_...His raging emotions still churning like a storm, the Grimm still keep coming like moths to a flame.

 _If these beasts are so intent on dying..._ Tightening the grip on his weapon and hiding a snarl behind his hair, the 10 balls around him begin to vibrate violently into purple spheres of unstable energy.

He would whole heartedly oblige.

 **(End of theme)**

* * *

 **4 hours later...**

After what was probably the most ridiculous food fight of all time, Team RWBY and Team JNPR found themselves excused from their current classes and inside Ozpin's office. Ozpin's clears his throat before speaking.

"Have you all gathered your weapons and scrolls?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now then, I know you have questions. After today's incident, I originally planned to let it slide. However, just a minute ago, I received news that someone, or something, in the Emerald forest has gone on a rampage. In the last 4 hours, there have been reports of trees falling and Grimm gathering in one area. There currently hasn't been any reports of it stopping"

Both teams shared a worried glance, save for Nora, because they knew exactly what going to happen. Pyrrha raises a hand. "Do...you know what is causing this."

Ozpin takes a sip of his mug and turns towards the two teams before smiling. "That would actually be your task for today. I want you eight to go out and investigate. We will take a bull head out to the cliff where we first had your initiation test. I will be clear about this: If you deem it too dangerous to get any closer to the source of attraction, do not engage the Grimm and simply return back to the cliff. Glynda..." sparing a glance towards the blonde woman with the riding crop"...and I will be monitoring the whole process to ensure nothing gets out of hand. If the Grimm are too much, simply come back and report to us. We will take care of things from there."

This time, Ruby raised a hand. "Uhhh...well lets say we DO find out what is attracting the Grimm. What do you think we should do?"

This time, Glynda was the one that answered. "That would depend on _what_ is attracting them. If it is a group of huntsmen or huntresses, I want you to contact all of us with your scrolls, so that we may be able to assist you. Each of you will be given a first aid kit in case of that. If its a Grimm calling other grimm, specifically an Alpha or a Major, you must return to us immediately, as the only conclusion for Grimm to amass for so long would be to prepare for an attack. Anymore questions?"

They all looked at each other for a few moments, silently asking each other if anything was left to ask. In the end, they shook their heads. "Good. Since that is all you need to know, we should make our way. The bullheads are already waiting for us."

* * *

As both teams began to walk towards the bullheads, Nora can't but help jump around happily. "OH I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS!" Nora said happily. In response, Ren simply sighed at the girl, still never understanding what gave Nora infinite energy. At some point, he stopped questioning it, but it still confused him to this day.

Jaune couldn't help but ask," What about this is so exciting? We're just investigating what's attracting all the Grimm." He was then taken aback when Nora turned towards him, still beaming. "Eeeeeexactly! I want to know who is attracting all these Grimm. Maybe its a giant sloth!"

"Nora, how exactly can a sloth attract Grimm?" But Jaune quickly regretted asking that, remembering that he probably wouldn't get a decent answer.

"Because they want to cuddle with him! Duh! Its a GIANT SLOTH Jaune! Who would not want to cuddle it?" Nora stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently there was not consensus on this opinion, as Jaune found both of his palms on his face. Ren puts a comforting hand on their "fearless" leader. "I give up." Jaune mumbles. Ren and Pyrrha merely sigh and said at the same time, "You should of given up months ago."

Meanwhile with Team RWBY, Blake was currently having a dilemma. With Torchwick and the White Fang starting to make their move, she was certainly in no mood to be a mission. _If the White Fang are really working with Torchwick, then Adam...no...Adam would never work with humans...but if they really are._ The thought of it made her sick. Adam was already willing to take lives. But to work with a crime boss?

"Blake!" Yang snapped her out of her thoughts. Blake nearly jumped at the sound and whipped her head in Yang's direction. "Huh? What?".

"The bullhead's ready, now are you just going to stand there at look pretty? I wouldn't mind that." Yang gave her a wink, while Blake rolled her eyes at her partners comment, but smiled nonetheless. Still however, she wanted to get over with this as soon as possible.

Currently, there was a bit of an argument between Ruby and Weiss, involving a rather large bag of chocolate chip cookies in Ruby's hand. "Ruby! Why did you bring cookies with you?" Weiss scolded. Couldn't this girl just put the sweats down for at least a day or two? But Ruby refused to budge. "But I didn't get to eat lunch today!" She reasoned. Weiss simply shook her head. "No you dunce! It isn't healthy for you to eat only cookies for lunch!". She soon found herself facing Ruby's puppy eyes. _Oh you evil little-_ "Fine then, just don't make a habit out of it."

"Yay!" After Weiss relented, Ruby simply cheered and began to devour her sweets. Yang faked a disapproving face and walked up to Weiss. "Come on Weiss, you could of just threatened to take her stash of strawberries. I do it all the time!" Weiss blinked at the new knowledge. _She has a stash of strawberries?_ _I didn't know I could do that..._ Evidently, Ruby began to cough on her cookies out of fear, given the fact that Yang just gave Weiss a way to pull on her chain. "N-no! Please don't! I promise not to eat any more sweets today when we get back!"

Blake couldn't help but smile at the scene taking place. For a second, she forgot about all her fears. Her heritage, her affiliation with the White Fang, Adam... All of it. She really hoped things didn't change during her years at Beacon.

Unfortunately, things don't always turn out so well.

* * *

Walking out of the bullhead, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda finds themselves back at the cliff over the Emerald Forest.

As the two teams begin to walk into the forest, Yang stretches her arms and allows the wind to blow into her face, reminiscence flowing into her mind. "Ahhh, the memories. Good times, right guys?" Yang said. Weiss huffed before slowly turning her gaze to Ruby. "If you consider getting taken around by a nevermore and then dropping out of the sky as _good times_." Ruby shrank under her gaze and pouts. "I-I said I was sorry about that!"

"It was...fun." Blake admitted. It was true that this place meant something special to her. This is where she met her friends. Those who would accept her for who she was, at least by the end of it for Weiss's case. Suddenly, her thoughts were again popped when Yang places an arm around Blake's neck. "See guys! Even Blake agrees. I'm glad we get to come back here again."

"Uhhhh guys?" Turning towards Jaune's voice, they found what exactly caught his attention. No longer than 10 minutes of walking before they saw a terrifying sight. Trees laid broken and splintered as if they had been reaped like weeds. Several Grimm corpses, beowolves, boarbatusks, and ursai, laid dead in the middle of evaporating. Most of the Grimm seemed to have been shot by something big, and some were even impaled into rocks and branches alike.

It looked like a fresh battlefield.

Ruby finally found her voice and uttered the only thought on everyone's mind."Oh my Oum... Who... What did this?" At this point, everyone had the same thought. Whatever caused this destruction was certainly no Grimm as it doesn't seem likely that Grimm destroyed each other. While that seemed to ease her, she still was having some second thoughts. _With this many Grimm, it might be too dangerous. But if its a huntsmen or huntresses in danger...It seems very dangerous though, So I am not sure if we can...No! This is not the time to back out!_

Steeling herself, she turned to Jaune, who looked a bit startled at her sudden gaze. "Jaune, I think our teams should split up. We don't know the trail leads, and it would be better to cover some ground." By the look on Jaune's face, it was obvious that he was torn on this idea. _She's right, we don't have a lead on where the source is. But... It could be really dangerous. What should I do?_ Feeling it would be better to consult his teammates, he turned towards them in, his gaze silently asking for their opinion.

Pyrrha spoke first, "She's right. We don't know where to go. It is possible that these Grimm could be chasing some students, meaning it would be best to find them as soon as possible." Ren nodded in agreement. "I am with Pyrrha on this." Nora also agreed. "Sounds like fun! Yeah lets do it!"

"Well Ruby, you heard what they said." Upon hearing this, Ruby smiled to know that they agreed with her. "It's settled then! Mission to find the source is a go!"

And with that, the two teams ran in different directions into the forest in hopes to find the source of the Grimm's disturbance.

* * *

 _Vicious, unrelenting, feral, black...just like Eddie._ Venom coughed blood for the 3rd time. In the last four hours, Venom has spent the day killing and evading Grimm. And he is started to get worn out. _Just how many of these things are in the forest... I may not survive at this rate._

Fate would seem to confirm his fears as an alpha King Taijitu came out. The two snakes hissing at the crouching figure. Baring their fangs, they slowly advanced towards the exhausted assassin.

 _Why am I still fighting? There is nothing left. I have lost the guild, Millia...and Zato. I would of been happy to have died that day._ And with that, Venom readily resigned himself to his fate. All his life, he had done nothing but live for someone else, or for something else. The sister figure he once had, the man that he once loved, the mentor he once respected. Now it was all gone. There was nothing left to fuel his life. Nothing left to attach himself to. Slumping to the side of a rock, he waited to the serpent. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think of one last thought.

 _...Would I have been happy?_

The sound of flesh being torn was heard. But he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he stared in utter shock. Both of the Taijitu heads had been shot by something. Turning to the sound of the gun fire, he sees a girl in a red and black dress, wielding a very intricate scythe.

 **Cue** **RWBY Volume 2 Soundtrack - Die**

Seeing the bleeding man beside the rock, Ruby shouts to her team, "He's in trouble! Call Team JNPR, Glynda, and Ozpin with your scrolls!" Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, confusing everyone around the area. After a few moments, they heard a low shriek.

It was a Grimm death stalker.

Weiss comes rushing to Venom's side, taking out her first aid kit. "Don't worry, I'll stop the bleeding. Your aura has been depleted, so you should just rest for a bit and let us take care of this."

 _Aura?_ Under his hair, he raised an eyebrow. What in the name of the nameless gear maker was an Aura? Magic? Shaking his head slightly, he turned his head towards the battle. The red girl, a girl with blonde hair and yellow gauntlets, and a black haired girl with a bow and two blades, were having trouble keeping the scorpion-like Grimm at bay. Even with the brawler's strength, they could not break through the death stalker's defense. Things turned for the worse as another pack of beowolves, including the alpha, came rushing out from the forest, towards the fighting trio.

Noticing the impending danger, Ruby made a decision. "Yang! Blake! You two deal with the beowolves. I'll distract the death stalker." Yang however was completely against the idea. "No! Remember the last time you tried to take on a death stalker by yourself? I am not going to leave you."

As she dodged another swing from the death stalker's claw. Blake looked to both her sides. The number of beowolves were still growing and they haven't made any progress on taking down the death stalker. She agreed with Ruby, they have to deal with the pack first. "Yang, Ruby is right. Weiss is currently tending to the wounded student right now. What do you think would happen if they decided to attack them?" Firing another shot from her gauntlets at the death stalker's faceplate, which only served to scratch it, Yang took a deep breath and looked straight at Ruby.

"Sis. Promise to stay safe."

"Don't worry Yang. I'll be okay."

The three of them nodded, then Yang and Blake turn towards the beowolves. As one of them lunged at the brawler, Yang ducked right under the claw and sent a right hook straight into its jaw, sending it crashing into another three. Angered, three that were knocked down ended up charging at the blonde huntress, only to receive shot gun blast to the faces. Another bold Grimm attempted to attack from the behind, only for Yang to grab the Beowulf's incoming wrist behind her, pushing it in front of her, and then readies Ember Celica in launching an explosive uppercut into the jaw, completely breaking it's skull and sending it flying high into the air.

On Blake's end, she was currently fighting 4 of them, including the Alpha. They all took 4 of her sides and all charged in an attempt to sandwich her. Seeing this coming, she jump into the air, leaving a clone behind to trick them. As she fell down, she used Gambol Shroud's blade and sheath to behead two of the Grimm. Suddenly, the Alpha grabs the other beowolf and tosses it at her. Having an idea of what it was planning, Blake quickly cleaved the incoming Grimm and quickly left a clone behind and dashed to the side, seeing the Alpha swinging its claws into the clone right after rushing right behind the decapitated body of the Grimm it tossed. Before it could register what happened, Blake switched her sword to gun form and shot it multiple times into the head, the alpha falling to the ground dead.

Ruby dodges another claw swipe and uses Crescent Rose's rifle, aiming straight for the death stalker's eyes. After several shots, she manages to hit one of them. But in her small victory came rage from the massive Grimm. In its fury, it launched an all out charge at Ruby. Ruby was about to use her semblance to dodge, but she then realized that Weiss and the assumed student huntsman was meters behind. Refusing to let it charge right into them, she braced herself, raising Crescent Rose to block a wildly swung claw swipe,

Sending her flying head first into the rock, right beside Venom.

 **End Theme**

"NO! RUBY!" Weiss screamed. Seeing the brutal attack on her leader, Weiss raised Myrtenaster at the Grimm, summoning a speed glyph right under her, and charged straight at the death stalker in blind fury.

Reaching out a hand as she lied there trying to recover from the heavy blow, Ruby attempted to yell out to Weiss, "Weiss! P-please don't!"

But it was too late. Weiss narrowly dodges the death stalker's stinger and plunges Myrtenaster straight into one of its other eyes, then using her dust to freeze the Grimm's face. In her rage however, she could not dodge the claw in time as it grabbed her, slamming her down once and then tossing her to the side like a rag doll.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed with tears running down her face. Breaking the ice off its face, the death stalker turns on Ruby, preparing to charge once more. Seeing Weiss getting slammed and thrown and watching the Grimm preparing to attack Ruby, Yang and Blake ran as fast as they could to stop it. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER. RUBY RUN!" Yang screamed in fear. Ruby was trying her best to stand, but the massive Grimm already began charging.

Suddenly, something inside Venom snapped.

 **Cue Guilty Gear XRD Soundtrack - When Life Comes (Assassin's theme)**

Venom had begun to stand up, shaking in agony but standing nonetheless. He had come to the realization that he just sat there doing nothing but watching his saviors get brutally attacked. Despite the terrible pain he felt, he decided that he will not stand by and watch someone else die for _his_ worthless life.

Ruby looks at Venom incredulously. "W-what are you doing? It's after me! You should ru-" But she stops speaking as Venom begins to growl lowly at the incoming Grimm, bringing up his hand and uttering one phrase:

" **Dark Angel** "

Everyone, including Weiss who had just recovered from getting tossed, watched in pure disbelief as the unknown student huntsman summons a giant sphere of purple, black, and red energy than held a white symbol that mirrored the one on his hair. It was then launched straight at the death stalker. And when it collided with the raging Grimm, something completely unexpected happened:

The death stalker was completely obliterated into nothingness.

It was at this moment, Ozpin, Glynda, and Team JNPR arrived, only to witness the terrifying power of the assumed student huntsman. Mostly everyone was completely taken off guard at the unbelievable display. Even Glynda. Sure, she had seen people tear apart Grimm in mere seconds, Coco's minigun comes to mind, but never in all her years has she seen a death stalker destroyed completely, leaving no trace of existence.

Ozpin however stared in contemplation. Something about this seems familiar. What he witnessed did not seem to be a semblance. And it certainly wasn't any dust he had ever seen before. He couldn't place his finger on it. Shaking the thought away, he ran towards the students.

 **End Theme**

"Is everyone alright?" The headmaster asks. Ruby and Weiss managed to stay standing, both giving a thumbs up, signaling that their auras were taking care of them. Suddenly, a burst of energy entered Ruby. She then turned towards the white haired enigma and began her rant of admiration.

"That was so...COOOOL. HOW DI-" But he could no longer understand what she was saying as he began to fall, once again meeting the cold earth caress his face. The last thing he remembered was being lifted somewhere, before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Greetings everyone! Thank you for the reviews and follows. Really warms me up inside, especially because this is my first fanfic. Here is my response to the two reviewers who had questions.**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER - Thank you so much! I don't really plan on shooting out chapters this fast considering I do want to put more work into my writing. I wasn't really thinking about getting Venom a new weapon mainly because he really doesn't need one. His pool cue and balls just about cover every aspect he needs. For example, give his pool cue a gun feature would be terribly redundant considering he already fires multiple balls. Venom honestly doesn't really sound that hard to incorporate in terms of fighting style. To me, its really fitting. He would be the kind of fighter that is really good at pressuring people with balls bouncing everywhere, on top of overwhelming them with speed, and refined techniques.**

 **Moki0316 - Yup, just as the summary implies, Venom is going to school! Though to be honest, was I REALLY tempted to making another story, where Venom in some form of manner joins Torchwick. Why? Well think about it! A cunning and witty crime boss(Roman), a classy illusionist(Neo), and a silent enforcer and spy who could be disguised as a pool player (Venom). Heck, even add Junior to the mix as an info medium, and you get an unofficial team called RVNJ(Revenge), turning into some sort of morbid/bittersweet crime life fanfiction. IT WOULD BE AWESOME, if not for the fact that I wouldn't know how to get to that scenario first, which is why I honestly wouldn't mind if someone tried this idea for themselves. Though I will have to correct you on something. I am not treating the Guilty Gear world and Remnant as parallel worlds. I will get to how Slayer (and Faust) are involved with Remnant. As for what Venom's placement in Beacon academy will be... I have already found a way to get him into the Vytal festival, but as for more current events, he will be assigned to an already formed team. There is a reason why I am doing this for Venom, which hopefully I will be able to convey as the chapters go on. Yeah, I ain't the biggest fan of 5 man teams, which was why I spent a lot of time thinking about Volume 3's arc. This fic is fairly, though not entirely, Venom centered, meaning that sooner or later, I am going to have to involve more guilty gear material. I planned for this fic to take place mostly in Remnant however. Buuuuuut (smiles) I do have an idea for an all guilty gear team. Maybe not this fic however...**

 **Whoa that was a lengthy response. Well I have kept you long enough! Now, I present to you the second chapter of Dark Angel. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: His...name?

 _"Loo-...bad...wounds..."_

 _"Excu-...me?-...what hap-...not-...regener-...aura-"_

 _"Look!-...breathi-...slowly...turning normal!"_

 _"Just take it easy...You will be alright. (sounding afar)Tell Ozpin that he is stabilizing."_

 _"_ _ **...Tell me...what is your name?**_ _"_

*Stirs*

 _"_ _ **...It is not time for someone with your ability to die yet.**_ _"_

*Stirs again*

 _"_ _ **...Become my apprentice, and I will show you your true potential.**_ _"_

"My lord!" Venom suddenly sprung back with life. A few beads of sweat trickle down his face, silently realizing that Zato's voice was just a delusion. Placing his hand to his face, he decided that this was a time to finally let things set in. Millia is gone who knows where. Slayer by this time had most certainly disbanded the guild. And Zato was dead. After a few minutes of silent grief, he takes a look around to find himself in a full white room, devoid of any people beside himself. _How did I end up here?_

At the sudden sound of the door creaking, Venom turned his head to see a nurse coming in. When she finally realized that Venom had awoken, she blinked before putting on a gentle smile. "Hello there. Are you feeling better?" Not sure with how he should answer his question, he ultimately decided to nod, if nothing else but to put her at ease. Her smile dropped slightly at his voiceless response, but nonetheless nodded back. Deciding it would be better to ask now rather than later, Venom asks the nurse, "Where exactly am I?". _The last thing I remember was facing that beast who attacked those girls._

"You are currently in Beacon's medical facility. Ozpin has taken the liberty of bringing you in for our treatment."

"Beacon?"

Not noticing the lack of recognition in his voice, she merely nods in confirmation. "That's right. Beacon Academy, one of the prominent schools for training huntsmen and huntresses. I suppose this may be a stupid question to ask given on how you were fighting the Grimm, but were you hoping to become a huntsman?"

"...Yes" he lied.

"Well then." Suddenly she turns to him with irritation. "If you are planning on becoming a huntsman, why not apply for an academy and train that way? It was stupid for you to go and fight Grimm without even unlocking your aura! Teenagers these days...no sense of care for their own health." She scolded. Venom couldn't help but blink. _Teenager? Me? What is she going on about? And is that what those infernal beasts are called? Grimm? How appropriate..._

"...If I may ask, what is an aura?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know. Why else would you fight without unlocking your aura?" She sighed. As she was about to speak, a new voice answers for her.

"An aura is the manifestation of one's soul. When unlocked, it will increase one's own capability." Turning his head, Venom finds himself looking at a man with white messy hair sipping on coffee. "Professor Ozpin?" Said man turned to the nurse. "If I may, I will take it from here." She nods before leaving the room. "As I was saying, an aura is capable of many things. It can soften the blows one can take, heal smaller injuries one suffers, and improve the strength of your blows." Venom blinked once again. _A soul...can grant such strength? So, is that how the girls managed to survive those blows?_

"Now that I answered your question, I believe that we...and I are due a few answers."

 _What exactly did he mean by that?_ "Since you have apparently saved me from death, I suppose that is fair."

"Let us start with something simple. What were you doing in a forest infested with Grimm."

"...I do not know" He answered honestly.

"Were you alone out there?"

"Yes."

Taking another quick sip of his mug, Ozpin merely nodded. "I see. Did you know get lost at the time you began fighting?"

"No. I...woke up in the forest."

"You...woke up in a forest infested with monsters? I see... do you know where you are right now?"

"Beacon."

"Do you know where beacon resides?"

 _An interrogation. I should of known..._ Before he could tell him that he didn't, Ozpin spoke again.

"Let me be more specific, do you know which kingdom beacon resides in?" _Is he fishing for something?_ Venom merely shook his head before speaking.

"I do not know."

"You won't even guess?"

 _Damn, he IS fishing for something. And I am not sure for what or why?_ Deciding that he was cornered before he even knew the game was being played, he decided to guess.

"Illyria."

"I thought so." Something flashed in Ozpin's face. _Frustration?_ Sighing once more, Ozpin rose from his seat before wearing a small smile. "No, you are in the kingdom of Vale. And if I am understanding this right, you are _quite_ a long ways from home."

"Do you remember the last thing you were doing before you...awoke in the forest?"

Venom's heart sank at the thought. What he did was his service to what remained of Zato's honor. He remembered the heated battle between him and Eddie, who used Zato-1's decaying corpse for his own uses. He remembered killing Eddie once and for all.

And he remembered his own life flashing before his eyes. Venom took a deep breath before answering.

"I was honoring a friend of mine."

Ozpin's smile brightened considerably, despite the incredibly vague answer. "I see... I do have a proposition for you. But that will have to wait. There is a more pressing issue that I have yet to inform you on."

"Oh?" Venom quirked an eyebrow. _What could he possibly need to tell me?_ "And what do I need to be informed on?"

"I will have to be terribly frank with you." Ozpin frowned. With that statement, whatever peaceful energy that existed within the room suddenly seemed have vanished.

"You are not on Earth anymore."

"I'm WHAT?" Venom snapped his head, revealing one of his eyes trembling in horror.

"You are currently in the world of Remnant. Illyria does not exist. You are in the kingdom of Vale. This school offers a library full of knowledge to better explain your situation. I would suggest to you, after you recover, to go there and... adjust to your current predicament."

"Adjust!?" Anger finally finding its way into Venom's voice. "Why am I not-" _IN HELL?_ He wanted to scream. But he finds himself cutting off shortly, unable to finish his sentence. He really _should_ be dead. But despite how he was trying to justify the necessity for his sacrifice, he really did not want to remember oblivion. He was and is still willing to accept his fate of suffering in the after life, but death's embrace was certainly _far_ more terrifying than he would have ever imagined. "...on Earth?" he finished.

"I am sorry, but I do not know how or why you arrived here." Ozpin admitted. "The way I see it, you do not have a place to call home, or a place to go. Which brings me to my proposition." Venom leaned in to listen.

"How would you like to join my academy?"

Venom reeled back in confusion

* * *

"Do you think he will be okay?"

It has been a little over a week since the event. Yang had gone off to find Blake to invite her to hangout for some drinks. The team hadn't been sure about what has been occupying Blake for a while, but they noticed a steady change in her mood. Currently, Weiss and Ruby were simply spending their Saturday afternoon in their dorm. Weiss simply sighed, irked that Ruby was still asking this question. "Ruby, the doctors told us that he is going to be fine. I think we can just leave it up to them. Why are you so worried about this anyway?"

"I know what the doctors said. Its just...I'm worried because we were supposed to be the one's to rescue him! If I hadn't been so stupid and asked us to split up, I wouldn't have gotten us almost killed! If I hadn't tried to play big girl with the death stalker, he wouldn't have needed to push himself and save me, a-and you wouldn't have gotten h-hurt..."She said somberly.

"No Ruby." Weiss snapped at her sharply. "If it wasn't for you making that decision to split up, we probably wouldn't have ever found him alive. And it wasn't your fault that I got hurt..." Weiss muttered bitterly. "But, you ARE a dunce for trying to block that hit! Do you realize how worried **I** was when you...when you..." having trouble finding her voice, she settled with turning her head to the side, trying her best not to remember that event.

"Weiss..."

"Ruby. I promise I won't try to do something stupid as charging into raging Grimm again. Just promise me..." Weiss turns to Ruby, grabbing both of her shoulders. "...that you will try to not let yourself get hurt like that again."

"Weiss... I promise I won't."

"Good." Smiling, Weiss released Ruby's shoulders and promptly laid back down on her bed. It wasn't often that Weiss would simply spend a day laying down. She would often study or go out to do something more active. Today however she was content with simply relaxing.

Ruby however wasn't nearly as relaxed. Not only was she worrying about the condition of the strange man she assisted last week, but she was also worrying about Blake. She hoped that Yang would finally be able to convince her to relax from whatever worries that she may be dealing with. From what Ruby could guess, Blake might still be reeling back from the encounter with Torchwick and the White fang back at the harbor. So she simply waited in the dorm for them to come back, in hopes to at least get them.

 _Hopefully things will be alright soon._

Suddenly, Ruby felt her scroll vibrate. Checking to see her scroll, Yang had just messaged her something. Apparently with a change of plans, she managed to get Blake to join in on a team activity. Seeing as Weiss was checking her scroll as well, she must of gotten the message as well. When Ruby messaged Yang on what activity they were going to do, the response suddenly got Ruby to grin. Their favorite board game.

Remnant: The Game. A game of tactics, chance, and... emotion.

* * *

 _"Join your academy? Do you have no age limit for these schools?"_

 _"Not particularly, no. However, I fail to see how even if we did, that would be a problem."_

 _"What do you-" Cut off, Ozpin places a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Venom himself glow brightly in white._

 _"You will be needing an Aura, regardless if you decided to leave or stay. And besides..." Taking one more sip of his coffee, "...you look no older than 17."_

 _"?"_

 _He slowly turned towards the window and saw a reflection of himself that was partially faded by the sunlight. Slowly revealing his entire face, he couldn't help but blink several times to confirm what he was seeing was not an illusion or a dream._

 _Turning towards Ozpin, he gives a thankful nod and a very crooked smile. "...Forgive me...'headmaster'...you may want to cover you ears."_

 _Sucking in copious amounts of air, he shouted in complete hysteria._

Gritting his teeth at the recent memory, Venom flipped another page.

A few students couldn't help but glance at a certain corner of the library. There was a single large desk occupied by one student, who happened to be wearing a very revealing shirt and long pants. And he was either incredibly studious, nerdy, or really had nothing better to do, because several stacks of volumes of geography, Grimm studies, Aura theory and manipulation, Human and Faunus History, and Politics laid all over the table. Most of them already read already. And one on marketing, which was a smart move considering that he wouldn't have learned that this world used a currency called lien instead of world dollars.

 _Interesting. So Grimm are actually the dominant race on this earth. Annihilated both man and faunus alike. I wonder what would of happened if Justice and her army of gears actually managed to annihilate more places than just Japan... perhaps without Sol Badguy's intervention, we might of been brought to extinction... Perhaps this is insensitive of me to disregard this world's share of woes, but even with all the Grimm... I am glad to hear that there were no crusades, nor the creation of any governments like the Conclave or the Post-War Administration Bureau. Though this world really could of gone without a Great War..._

Venom then grabbed another history book. "Faunus Rights Revolution." He read aloud. He frowned at the title. Must humans always have to face a catastrophe to ever learn anything? "Racism... How barbaric. It seems humans will always be the same." _Even from world to world._ "Someone else must always seem to be subjugated in need to patch up whatever pathetic human norm that its useless authority and twisted culture try to uphold."

Unbeknownst to him, Blake, who was walking away after deciding she didn't feel like playing board games anymore, had listened in out of curiosity. Normally she wouldn't spend her time eavesdropping on another's thoughts. But she couldn't have helped but notice that the person who was speaking was the very same person that her team had evacuated to safety. Blake wore a small smile, and yet frowned on the inside. She knew that Ruby would be glad to know that he has finally recovered. But those words that he spoke seemed to have bothered her a bit. By all means, she was glad to know that he sympathized with the faunus. However... _Pathetic norm? Useless authority? Twisted... culture?_ Those words reminded her too much of Adam. She shook her head at those memories. She decided to head back to the dorm, still reflecting on the night of the harbor, and her discussion with Ozpin that night.

Instead, another faunus who heard his words, and who is ironically known for being timid, decided to approach him.

"I wouldn't be THAT harsh."

Turning his head, Venom saw a girl wearing an black and brown outfit, and had a very visible set of bunny ears over her head. Venom quirked an eyebrow. "Harsh? I hadn't expected someone who is likely to face subjugation to be that lenient."

Sighing, the girl sits right next to him. "I am glad that you sympathize with us, but that sort of view is something the White Fang would endorse. Do you sympathize with them?"

 _The faunus terrorist organization..._ "I do. If anything, I am surprised that you don't." The girl merely places a hand to a face, taking a deep breath. "Look, some of us faunus don't believe that murder is an effective way to get humans to treat us fairly. If anything, any non-White Fang faunus face more prejudice because of the tension between the White Fang and the kingdoms. Even if they win, humans won't respect us out of the belief of equality, but out of fear."

 _And what exactly is wrong with that? Taking away one's right to their life, to exist, is the ultimate showcase of power. And life cannot return to a corpse... or at least I thought it couldn't. By taking away their lives, and reminding them of the fear of death, they WILL respect you. That was OUR strength as assassins._ But he did not voice those thoughts. The person who was sitting right next to him was no assassin. "...So you want humans to respect you naturally."

She smiled brightly. "Exactly."

"How optimistic." Venom said returning the smile. _But that may be fruitless_. "I think I have read a fair share of books for today." The girl couldn't help but laugh. " 'Fair share?' You read over 20 volumes. How long did that even take you anyway?"

"3 hours."

"...Your joking."

Venom smirked before he started lifting the books back to their shelves. The faunus girl decided to be nice and helped carry books from the table for him to place back. Mouthing a thank you, they finished in about 10 minutes. After placing the final book in, he began to walk out of the library. But before he could reach the door, the girl called him back.

"Wait! I-I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Velvet Scarlatina."

Not wanting to be discourteous, Venom turned and smiled, before opening his mouth to introduce himself as well. As the words left his mouth, he turned to leave. Velvet just stood there trying to decide if she even heard that right.

"H-Huh?"

* * *

At the sound of a door opening, Blake turns her head to see the rest of her teammates walking in.

"Ugh we should of never let him play!" Yang complained.

Ruby chuckled "You just mad because the new guy beat you! See if you would of just attacked when I told you, none of this would of happened." Not really interested in listening to this, Blake began to walk out.

Weiss however was having none if it.

"Stop."

Blake found herself frozen at the front of the door. "Lately, you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Before she could continue, Yang points out, "Uhhhh, have you met Blake?" To which Weiss amends "Which I get, it's kind of your thing... but you have been doing more than usual. Which is quite frankly unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

With an uncharacteristic burst of energy, Weiss suddenly grabs a chair. "So Blake Belladonna!" She stood on the chair, pointing at her. "What. Is. Wrong!"

Seeming as everyone was silent at her antic, Weiss simply began to put the chair back and pretend nothing ever happened. Blake finally relents. "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby then decided to confirm her guess. "You still thinking about Torchwick?" To which Blake nods.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!"

After Blake finally lets loose all her worries about how something big is starting to unfold in the darkness of Vale, team RWBY decides that they will act as an independent force to counteract what Torchwick has planned. Ruby however left her board game in the library. After running into a trio of rather small talked haven students, she continued on to the Library. After retrieving her board game, she was walking back to her dorm, contemplating on hatching a plan for her team.

 _Hmmm. Maybe I should ask Blake, since she knows the White Fang better than anyone else in our group._

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice who you were." Ruby quirked and eyebrow in confusion, then turned around. Shock was completely painted all over her face.

"Y-You're-"

"I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life. I owe you my deepest gratitude." Venom bowed in respect.

"I-Its no problem at all! I'm just glad to see that you recovered. So did you need anything from me?" Venom nods. "Actually, Ozpin had sent me to see you, and the rest of your team."

"Ozpin?"

"I'll explain when we are all present.

* * *

 _"So you want me, a stranger, to attend Beacon, an academy that places 4 training huntsmen and huntresses in a team. Me, who has little knowledge of the world around him, and hasn't attended a single combat school, without even taking the initiation exam?_

 _"Yes. I have reason to believe that you would make for a remarkable huntsman, considering your...fiasco in the forest." Ozpin said before taking another sip of his coffee._

 _"And how exactly do you plan on having me attend here? You have already assigned all of your teams."_

 _"I'm willing to make an exception. I normally don't bend the rules. However, in this case, I am doing it because I simply believe that this is the right thing to do. You will be assigned to an already formed team. As an apprenticeship of sorts. The team you will be assigned to will help show you the ropes around this school and help you with anything that you don't know. As of now however, I decided that, you will not be able to join them for the Vytal Festival Tournament."_

 _Ozpin rose from his chair, clearing his throat before speaking again. "I also have the ideal team in mind to help you. A team of rather...strange yet kind hearted and ambitious girls." Ozpin smiled. "Team RWBY. The one you met in the forest. Think if this as a chance to extend thanks... and perhaps friendship."_

 _Venom internally scoffed at the image. 'Friendships?' He thought. Those things were not reserved for the likes of him. Or so that he believed. But perhaps he could try. After all, he had lost all purpose to live. To him, there was nothing left to lose._

 _'Starting anew? Never has that notion been anything else but wishful thinking.' And yet... here it is. Away from the crusades, the Bureau, the Senato. Even his own guild. All his ties have been cut._

 _The idea was alluring, but terrifying. Can he really live a different life? Is he ready to let go of all the things he had learned. All the ideologies of an assassin. The disregard for the law and the need to assert fear for order. To forever work alone, knowing that your soul is condemned to the art of killing. Was he capable of simply letting go of the tenets that his saviors, his home, and his mentor taught him?_

 _'Wouldn't hurt to try. Right?' He thought.  
_

 _"Now that is settled..." Ozpin turns to leave the hospital room. "Before you inform Team RWBY of this, I want to let you know that you are free to tell them who you are and where you came from. Or... you can keep it to yourself. The decision is yours to make."_

* * *

Back at Team RWBY's dorm, Venom had informed them of Ozpin's decision. This decree had resulted in four different reactions.

Ruby was quite excited to have a new member aboard. Ever since the incident in the forest, she wanted to know more about him. The symbol on his hair, the weapon he used, and whatever that giant ball of 'awesomeness' was.

Yang seemed to be focusing on something else entirely. Particularly how Venom looked. His 'shirt' wasn't really even a shirt. It was two sleeves that were connected behind his back. He had fabulously long white hair. He wore leggins with complete black on one leg, and complete white on the other. And the most eye catching of them all was the ridiculous amount of appendages that resembled...belts? _What's up with all the belts?_

Weiss was confused at first before she ultimately decided just to accept things. She couldn't really imagine why Professor Ozpin would make an exception, nor did she understand why Team RWBY of all teams were chosen to have this responsibility. However, she is also not one to really argue with authority. Especially if it came from the headmaster himself, so it was likely that he knew what he was doing.

As for Blake, she seemed quite uncomfortable with this idea. From what she heard from this student, he was reasonable enough, but quite extreme with his views. Internally she was also irked, though not at Venom, but at the fact that she really didn't need to have anymore things on her plate. The team had already decided that they would act against Torchwick and the White Fang. It will make things difficult if they suddenly have someone new added to their team. But what can she really do.

Ruby's voice cuts in. "Well, if we are going to have you in our team, lets introduce ourselves! I am Ruby Rose, the team leader of Team RWBY!" Giving out her hand, Venom promptly shakes it.

He then turned towards the other white haired individual in the room. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" she said folding her arms.

"The...largest producer of dust in the four kingdoms." Venom repeated from a reading. Weiss donned a smirk. "The one and only." Venom merely bowed respectfully before turning towards the girl in black haired girl, her expression stoic. After what seemed to be an eternity, she wore a slight smile.

"Blake Belladonna. But I would prefer that you just call me Blake." Venom gave a short nod.

Snapping out of her gaze, Yang cleared her throat and wore her trademark grin, "Hey there!" Walking up to him, she puts an arm around his neck. "Name's Yang Xiao Long. Just call me Yang though. Also I am Ruby's older sister." She then let go of him and turned to face him. "So now that you know all our names pretty boy... how about you tell us yours?"

* * *

 _Opening the door to leave the room, Ozpin decided to ask once more._

 _"I once knew someone who could travel between worlds. As soon as I saw you using Ki the day we found you in the forest, I understood that you did not come from this world. As such, you have no history here. Whatever you used to be, does not have to dictate what you can be now. Are you sure you still want to go by that name?"_

 _Venom continued to look out the window, the sunlight shinning on a gentle smile. "Yes I am sure. I have no need to change my name. For as long as I lived, my life had fueled my unhappiness. Simply pretending to be something else will not grant me happiness."_

 _"No... I will face myself truthfully."_

 _Ozpin felt a smile crept to his face as he opened the door, and walked out._

* * *

Venom merely bowed his head slightly. " Of course. You can just call me Venom."

Silence

Blink

Blink

As he slowly rose his head, he was taken aback by the look on their faces.

"E-EXCUSE M- WHAT?" The heiress shrieked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Flashback tripping in a syndrome here! Time to respond to a few reviewers.**

 **Moki - Thank you so much for your detailed and honest reviews! I am very glad to have your support and your critique since chapter 1. The pacing of my story may be a bit fast, especially with the whole Ozpin ordeal. But I do have a few ideas on how to deal with that! Much love from me for your honesty and motivation.**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER - It is best not to question the sheer power of Venom's balls. No shame to say that in the slightest. At. All. (Wink). And yeah having someone who knows how to fight in the darkness as well as you may be troublesome... But things might not happen the way you may expect it. At least I don't plan to (Unless your ideas are somehow congruent with mine at all times. In that case, I found my mental doppelganger.)**

 **Kingreader - Yeahhh... The prologue was honestly the hardest part to write so far. Well until this chapter. And thanks for reviewing!**

 **PersonaQeminod1 - That certainly won't be a problem. Hmmm... I wonder where in Remnant could you find a place to play pool (smirks).**

 **Thaqif - I was waiting for the characters to get introduced to Venom before they talked about his hair. As for the symbol... I don't think the concept of an "illuminati" exactly exists in Remnant. I don't want to assume, so I wont add it in. I do think its the symbol of the assassin's guild, but that too isn't something that anyone in Remnant would get.**

 **And with that out of the way, time for chapter 3 of Dark Angel. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Entrance to the Underworld

"Ozpin... "

"I suppose that you are not fond of this decision?"

Fixing her glasses, she turned to face Ozpin with a stern expression. "I would prefer to hear an explanation. Why did you let him in? We are responsible to training the next generation of warriors who will keep peace. Taking care of strays is something else entirely."

Taking another sip of his coffee, Ozpin sets his mug back on his table before sitting down as he clears his throat to speak. "What was I to do? I could not think of a suitable alternative. Should I have sent him back to the forest?"

Glynda shook her head. "Why not send him back home?"

"From what he has told me, he is a long ways from home. And with the increase of Grimm activity, it has become difficult increasingly difficult to move outside kingdom walls. Putting him into a bullhead and praying isn't something I am willing to do. Nor am I going to just hand him a stack of lien and hope he survives on the streets of vale." Glynda sighed, grudgingly accepting his point. She faces the other direction before sighing.

"He has also demonstrated that he has the skill to be here."

"Ozpin, please." It wasn't often that she would interrupt him, however she couldn't help but voice her concern. "Beacon, and the other 3 academies are prestigious schools meant to train the next generation of huntsman and huntresses. Our sworn duty is to guide these children into becoming the next defenders of the world." Glynda frowns. "We have worked together for years, so I know you take your role as headmaster very seriously. If you believe this child can be a huntsman, I believe you. However..." She turns with an expression mixed with confusion and sadness before casting her eyes down. "You have yet to tell me where he is from nor have you told me what you found on that boy. And for the past few days, you keep staring at that trinket as if you know it...I can't help but feel like I am missing something crucial here."

Standing up, Ozpin walked to her side before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I admit... there is something else that I have not mentioned. It is something that I have not expected to face again. And it has become very difficult to... come to terms with. And I must ask for you to wait until then. When that time comes, trust that I tell you everything."

"..."

"Glynda, I know this is selfish of me..." But he stops as she raises her head, wearing a sad yet understanding smile. "Ozpin, I have trusted you for years. And I will continue to trust your decisions." She turns to leave into the elevator. "For now, I am also coming to terms with this. So I will be keeping a close eye on him."

"As will I." The doors closed, leaving the headmaster to himself. He walked to the window, looking at nothing in particular. He took something out of his pocket, the very thing Glynda mentioned. Gripping the ornate small red cross emblem, he speaks to no one in particular.

"...I hadn't expected you to bother with us anymore. Why did you bring him here Slayer?"

* * *

"Did... I say something wrong?"

After what had seemed like hours, Weiss simply decided to ignore her own outburst and resorted to letting out a breath she had been holding in. "Please excuse me... care to repeat that?"

"My name is Venom."

"Ahhhhhh... I see." Weiss donned a crooked smile, before turn towards Ruby and Blake mouthing ' _What in the dust?_ ' Ruby and Blake merely looked back with equal surprise.

One single thought ran across the team's mind: Who in the dust would name their kid Venom?

Taking a deep breath and trying to relight her confident mood, Yang asked "Got a last name?"

Venom shook his head. "I have none."

Yang winced. "Come again?"

"I do not have a last name." His voice giving off the impression that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh..."Yang donned a nervous grin, scratching the back of her head. _So he's an orphan? Well... this is kind of awkward..._

Venom glanced at Blake, who had been looking on her ph- _scroll_ , and upon closer look, she seemed a bit impatient. _Was I interrupting something important?_

"Pardon. I hope I wasn't intruding on anything."

Blake snaps her head up in mild surprise. "No its fine! We were just talking about classes."

 _An obvious lie_. "...Well perhaps I could come back later. I would like to see the city. Please carry on with what you were up to. I will return in a few hours."

"Now hold up there pretty boy, I still have some questions."

Venom turned to Yang, quirking an eyebrow. "Alright, first things first... your hair."

"My...hair?" Yang merely nodded. "Yes! What conditioner do you use? I might need that some day. How long have you been growing it? And what is that weird blue eye symbol tattoo?" Venom inwardly shook his head. _Why is she so...demanding with these questions?_ "I don't remember my conditioner nor have I ever remembered cutting my hair. And this symbol... is just honoring something I use to have."

 _And there goes the depressing awkwardness again._ Yang's cheery mood was starting to crumble. "Alright! How about those clothes of yours?"

"Yang, do you really need to comment on his appearance?" Blake questioned.

"Don't be silly Blake, of course I do! Gotta know your teammates right?" Yang turns back to Venom, who was looking down on his clothes to understand what she was confused about. _Okay here goes nothing..._ "Why are you wearing a bunch of bel-"

"Can I please see your weapon?"

Yang did not take well to being interrupted. "Sis!"

Venom couldn't help but chuckle at their interactions. He didn't have his briefcase with him, so he had to strap both halves of his weapon on his side. Taking them out, he puts it together before handing it to the eager scythe user.

"So...how do you use this thing?" Ruby asked titling her head. _Does this even transform? Is it just... a stick?_ She gives it back to him, a bit disappointed.

"By itself, it is just a pool cue. Which is why..." He took a billiard ball and set it in the middle of the air. "I use these." Ruby's eyes began to sparkle in wonder. "They float! How do you make them do that! Please tell me please!"

"I use a special mixture of dust which lets it levitate." A lie. _I really shouldn't be lying to them, but these girls should not be involved with my origins. I don't need to burden them with the knowledge._

"Okay how about the bel-"

"Why were you out in that forest?" This time it was Blake who asked. Venom turned his head to meet Blake's gaze, mild suspicious running across her eyes. _I should of expected that question..._

He really did not want to answer that question. Again, he would rather not lie to the very people who saved his life.

But there was no way he could tell them that he was practically an alien. He will have to satisfy them with another lie.

"I...lost a great deal of things. I was furious. So I set out to relieve my stress in the forest. I don't know how long it has been since then. I just kept running in, looking to slay Grimm. I fought till I rendered myself broken. That is when you four came to my rescue." The best lies have an element of truth.

They were all taken aback at the story, standing in silence. It was then that Blake broke the ice. "Oh my... I-I am so sorry that happened. But...you can't just do that to yourself!" Venom found himself taken aback at the sudden shout. Weiss then walks up to him, poking him in the chest with a disapproving glare. "Yeah! Running into a forest infested with Grimm? What were you thinking? You could of gotten killed!"

 _Honestly...I DID want that._

Venom sighs, placing his hand on his face."...You are right. It was foolish of me." Venom admitted. Weiss huffed. "Well don't try doing that again! If you going to be our teammate, we can't have you doing things like that!" She scolded. Venom smiled behind his hair. Wait, why was he smiling? He should feel shame. And yet, something about the fact that Weiss and Blake were worrying about his wellbeing was...nice.

"Well..." Ruby began. "If you want to see the city, how about I give you a tour?" She offered. Venom then shook his head, causing the young huntress to pout. "I appreciate the offer, but I prefer to walk alone. Please excuse me." He bowed before leaving the dorm.

Ruby couldn't help but frown. "Well that was a bit..."

"Rude?" Weiss finished.

"Well...kind of. But I guess he is trying to just calm down with whatever happened."

Yang stood with her gaze at the opened door. Her eyes twitched in irritation at being interrupted twice and having lost the chance to ask him about his...

"Belts..." She groaned. "I just wanted to ask about the **STUPID** **BELTS**!"

* * *

 _Somewhere on the planet of Earth_

Contemplating on where he was going to roam next, Sol Badguy's eyes suddenly snapped open. A feeling of irritation appeared for no apparent reason.

"The hell?" He grumbled. He had a strange urge to Fafnir something yellow. Walking down a broken town, he turned to see an abandoned yellow motorcycle, cocking his atomic fist.

* * *

Walking down the streets, Venom finds himself trying to adjust to the change in technology of the world. While humanity, or at least Atlas, seemed to have a decent grasp at Robotics, nothing else was worth noting except for aura, semblance, and Grimm. Although he had spent a good time learning the world, he still felt ignorant of his surroundings, which bothered him to no end.

 _I need new information, lien...and perhaps a new set of clothes._ He couldn't help but think back to Yang. And besides, she wasn't the only one who gave him odd stares. Perhaps it was hair as well? Well he certainly did not want to cut it.

A voice cuts him out of his thoughts.

"Not sure if I want to do this anymore! Last time someone came in for information, our club was thrashed. Junior needs a new occupation, or I might need a new employer." Venom stops right before turning a corner, listening intently on the conversation. Peeking, he sees two people wearing black suits with red glasses.

"Just relax. I doubt 'Blondie' is going to be back anytime soon. Or anyone else like her. And besides, what else are you going to do? There isn't anyone else I am willing to work for. No way in hell am I going to work for Torchwick and his deadly midget. And you would probably be happier with the cash Junior's handing you if you didn't keep trying to gamble it on pool."

The 1st man looked back indignantly. "Hey! I am a good pool player! I'll make my fortune soon enough!" The 2nd one scoffs. "Yeah right...I also remember you telling me that the first day we got this job."

 _Information and lien. Two birds with one stone._ Venom began to make his way down the shady side of down in the commercial district. It didn't take him very long to find the club, given there were men standing guard outside of it with the same uniforms, one with a sword and the other with a gun.

He stopped. _It will be easy for me to get caught up with the underworld again. I had a clean slate handed to me. And as far as I know, most people don't have this chance. Am I willing to risk it?_

 _...But what else do I know how to do?_ He took another step forward.

As he made his way to the entrance, the two bouncers stopped him. "Hey! This place ain't for kids. Beat it." Venom sighed. He certainly hates doing this, but it was time for some acting.

Venom whipped his hair, revealing the kind of slap worthy smug pompous grin you would expect on a teenager who was way in over his head. "Hey hold up! I came here for a few shots and maybe a game or two. Scared that some kid is gonna show you up?" _Ugh...I sound like an idiot. Well that's the purpose, but I am certain that I just broke several of Slayer's Dandyism rules..._

The bouncer reached to grab his sword. "Listen here you little-"

"Nah wait. Let this punk screw himself over." The one with the gun said.

"Hell no! Did you forget about the Blonde with the gauntlets? She wreaked our club!" _Is he talking about Yang Xiao Long?_

The other man snorted. "So? Does that mean you're gonna piss your pants with every kid you see walking into our club? Come on, man up."

"What the- you know what? Fine. If he starts causing trouble, I'm blaming you. Come in kid."

Venom shot a cocky smirk at the duo before walking into the doors. As soon as he got in, he covered his face with his hair and shuddered. _Never talking like that again...I'd rather have Millia sent after me._

The room was filled with flashing lights, many guests, and a lot of guards. The place seemed successful to say the least. He then heard the sounds of balls clacking from a room to the left. A small smile found his way into his face. Taking out a small amount of lien given to him by Ozpin, Venom walked towards his fortune.

* * *

Retirement. It was a strange thing. Someone of his power could really set many of the Earth's problems. But he understood that if he did so, mankind would never grow the will or strength to live on without him.

"Slayer, are you certain that this is what you want?"

Sipping on his tea, Slayer turns towards his wife Sharon and merely sighs. "The world belongs in the hands of the youngsters. There is no need for us to meddle in its affairs anymore."

Sharon smiled. "So what is left? Now that you ended your ties with Earth, will you stay here from now on?"

"Truth be told, I would like to enjoy the scenery of Forever Fall."

Her eyes soften. "Slayer, you know that's dangerous. I wish we could go back. But with the curse of the broken moon, you are practically mortal. Salem knows this."

He rubbed his temples. "Yes yes...I am aware of that...hmm?"

A door suddenly appears in their large room. Slayer merely raises an eyebrow at the unannounced visit. Opening the door, Faust appears, along with Millia Rage. _Millia?_ Clearing his throat, Faust spoke. "I apologize for the interruption, but Millia has discovered something unnerving.

Millia decided to get straight to the point. "Slayer. The Senato has taken Zato-1's body, along with Eddie."

Slayer sat up. This was not what he was expecting to hear. "Pardon?"

* * *

"I SWEAR YOU ARE CHEATING!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. " Venom stated flatly as he managed to drop 3 balls in at once.

"Gimme your damn stick, I swear you put some Atlesian technology crap in there." Simply shrugging, he trades pool cues with his current opponent. It wasn't the first time he did this today. He was currently on a long streak, beating just about 15 people in a row. A few of them already accused him of cheating until he proved otherwise, and that usually meant proving he wasn't using technology to win.

"Damn it!"

Using the regular pool cue, he continued on to win the game flawlessly. Swiping his pool cue back, he silently waited for his payment. The crook simply stared at him.

"Screw this. Get the jackass."

Venom merely shook his head. "A poor decision..." A few stabs and swings later, he thrashed his thugs and left the angered crook in a bloody mess. Suddenly the doors opened, revealing a very displeased Junior.

 _That was one of my informants._ "Get the hell out my god damn bar." Venom readily put back his pool cue and grabbed his bag of earned lien, not particularly surprised at the culture of the club.

"And if I see your sorry a-"

"Junior Junior... please! That isn't very classy of you."

Junior turned around sharply. "What the f- how the hell did you get back here Torchwick?" Venom turned to see a man with a fancy white coat, a bowler hat, and a steel cane. He was accompanied by a girl with mismatched hair and eye color.

Narrowing his eyes, Roman responded sharply. "I never came back. And you never saw me. I have a bit of business to conduct with this gentleman..." He faced Venom at the end of that statement. Junior took one look at the girl who shot a toothy and vicious grin before he simply resigned to Roman's 'request', leaving the 3 of them alone in the room.

Venom narrowed his eyes at the sight of the crook and the 'deadly midget'. He wasn't really expecting someone to look for him so quickly.

Grabbing a pool cue, Roman set the balls before speaking.

"Now lets talk over a little game."

* * *

 **Well this was certainly not easy to write. Had a bit of a mental block for a while and some of my exams are starting to show up.**

 **Sol - You're missing something.**

 **Huh?**

 **Sol - To my knowledge, this is the only guilty gear crossover with RWBY. And you gave me, the protagonist of one of the series, one fucking phrase.**

 **Hey! I can't have you in the RWBY world. You are too damn strong. The whole shattered moon idea with Vampirism was the only way I could even feasibly have Slayer there. You on the other hand don't have the luxury to really be prominent in this fic. I rather take Azreal from Blazblue than take your flaming doomsday dragon installing ass.**

 **Yang - Sure about that?**

 **Oh hell yeah! Venom's balls ain't the only thing you gotta respect.**

 **Yang - Come on! How can you go wrong with 2 characters who punch flame? It would be the best match ever!**

 **Sol - See? Even the ditzy blonde brat agrees with me.**

 **Yang - HEY! I am going to shove those stupid belts up you-  
**

 **Yang, sweetie. I love you and I kinda toss between you and ruby when it comes to deciding who is my favorite from the RWBY team. But Sol will kill you if I let a duel between you happen. He is practically a god. I don't know how strong the strongest end of RWBY really is since we didn't really get to see that much. And besides, he has to deal with As- ER THAT MAN. And who else would be capable of dealing that boob witch pervy sadist who has an even worse attitude then Ragna the fucking bloodedge.**

 **I-no - YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD.**

 **AH SHIT. Moki where are you- ugh nightmare steel cage. Forgot about that shit. Come on. I-no. Please. I love metal music. I love when you strum that guitar. Please for god sake don't kill me. SOL SAVE ME!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! "Syndrome taking me to a Flashback" here! Review responses!**

 **PersonaQeminod1 - ...That does sound EXTRAORDINARILY tempting.**

 **Moki0316 - We already discussed the Sol issue. I'll try to pay attention to that from now on, so thanks for the pointer. Roman and Venom's interaction...well I'll leave that to the chapter. And as for Venom finding a boyfriend... I am still REALLY having trouble deciding that.**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER - Well... just because you grab Venom's stick, doesn't mean you have proper control over it. Why would that upset him? Doesn't change how good of a grasp he has on his ball game. Hehehehe**

 **Now, there will be a reference to a short story in this chapter which I called Transformation. It is actually a reference to the story The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka, but I changed the names of the character and author of the story for immersion sake.**

 **I do not own Guilty Gear, RWBY, and for this chapter, I do not own the story The Metamorphosis. These are property owned by Arc System works, Rooster Teeth, and Franz Kafka respectively**

 **Well then. Here is the next chapter of Dark Angel!**

Chapter 4: Dancing with a Dark Angel

"Hopefully, That Man will not be able to discover our plans before we complete our objective. It will take a few years for a proper resurrection."

"Indeed Chronus, but that is why Zato-1 is the perfect subject. We have 5 years to prepare Justice. This must go well." Axus states.

"Still, using the art of resurrection on someone who was long dead may not be successful. The art was only ever used on fresh corpses, or terminal patients. If Zato-1 takes too long to recover, Sol may deal with Ramlethal before Justice is ready, and I doubt Ramlethal can stall the Flame of Corruption for that long." Libraria points out.

Chronus stands from his seat and promptly begins to walk, his steps echoing across the walls of the Cradle. "There is nothing we can do for now. These are all fears that we will not have to deal with for now." He decides. "All we can do is wait. For now, our enemies can have their peace, and we will have ours. 5 years from now, we will have Ramlethal ready for combat. But until then, we will remain here in the Backyard. Furthermore- hmm? Libraria, what is happening?"

"Strange readings. The backyard is relaying some unidentified data. Most unusual indeed. It will have no effect on our absolute defense. However...Something outside of the Backyard is disturbing the data. I do not like this."

"Strange. The book does not just shift words in front of a writers face. Is someone tampering with the data of the backyard? That Man?" Axus exclaimed.

Chronus shook his head. "...I do not think he is behind this. Even he isn't that bold. These readings seem...suspicious . For now, so long as it does not effect us, we will document this, but let us not take action."

* * *

It was 11:00 PM. As Team RWBY was getting ready for sleep, Weiss couldn't help but voice, "I still think that someone should of gone with him. What if he doesn't come back?"

Yang mere shrugged her shoulders. "Weiss, he specifically said that he didn't want anyone to come with him. Besides, he's in training like us. He's probably okay."

"...He seems a bit on edge." The three girls turned to Blake, who was reading a short story. Due to her optimism, Ruby just smiled. "I think he just needs time to get used to us. Or anyone. After what happened to him, I think we could leave him alone for now. So Blake, watcha reading?"

"Transformation by Umbra Inanis"

"Never heard of it."

Blake merely shrugged. "It was written by a veteran of the Great War. It's a story about a man named Solis who had lived his life doing things he never wanted to do. Maybe to get some sense of accomplishment at the end of it? But it seems that all the things of doing absurd tasks for others, like suffering his boss's harsh schedules or paying off the rent for his father, seemed to have done something to him."

Ruby leaned in, interested. "And what happened?

"Well..." Blake trailed a bit before coughing. "He...became a giant insect. And this entire story starts off when he already transformed."

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang raised their eyebrows. Yang shook her head out of astonishment. "Okay, what kind of story is this? That sounds like something in a children's fairy tale."

Blake merely shook her head. "Well its not. I don't really know why that happens, but I think its important. Maybe when you spend your life doing things for others that you shouldn't be, even if you don't want to-." Memories of the white fang suddenly poured into her head. "...you metaphorically become an insect. A vermin. Maybe...a coward with no will?" At that point, she just stopped reading the story and just placed it to the side, messaging your temples, before picking up a book that was less depressing.

"You okay Blake?" Yang asked. Something was frustrating the cat faunus, and Yang was starting to get worried. Blake smiled but shook her head. "It's nothing."

Ruby then asked, "Well...How does it end?"

"Solis dies."

Wide eyed, Ruby found herself frowning. "That's sad...I was hoping he would turn back or something."

"Maybe there isn't always a good ending Ruby. Solis never really changed as a person. His family was actually relieved when he passed away. I guess living like vermin, will let you die like...vermin."

 _Vermin! Animals! Beasts! Monsters!_

 _Cowards! You do nothing but plague our cities! Run back to your caves!_

Blake found herself squeezing the cover of the book, nails digging into the leather.

"Blake!" Yang moves to the side of Blake's bed and placed her hands on her shoulders. Snapping out of her trance, Blake slowly shifted her head to Yang, her eyes trembling from her flashbacks. "I'm sorry...I'm just-"

"Blake, no. You're not a bug, or a vermin, or a coward. You're our friend. You left the fang not because you're a coward but because you knew it was wrong! I don't want to see you beating yourself up like that."

"Yang..."

"Jeez..." Taking her hands off of Blake, Yang sighs. "Stay away from the depressing stories." Her exasperated look was suddenly overtaken with a smirk. "Besides, you're emo enough already." Blake rolls her eyes. "I'm not emo."

"Sure you aren't"

"Yang..."

"Okay then! Well now that's settled, how about we sleep already?" Weiss "suggested". "We still have that plan for tomorrow, and I rather not be going on some crazy investigation while deprived of sleep." Blake nodded her head. "No arguments here."

And with that, they took their respective beds, resting for the coming chaos they will encounter.

* * *

"Junior...or at least his men don't seem to take a liking in you."

Roman mere chuckled. "Well, his men are also a rag tag of idiots, but they look threatening enough to scare most people. And some of Junior's men have to be good, or dust knows how he manages to keep an ear in every corner. As for Junior himself, we go way back. His men, my exploits, means respect on all corner of the streets."

"You seem to be much more than a thief to have your name feared."

"Oh believe me...I am more than that. Buuuut, that is not something I'm going to tell you." Roman faces Venom with a sly grin before scoring two shots.

"Not bad."

"Not bad yourself, Eyeball. I see how you stripped the cash out of here."

"...So what does a man out for his own fortunes and pleasures doing talking to a huntsman in training like myself."

"You seem to know your way around here than more than most-"

"If your looking for an accomplice to your _heists_ , I suggest we end this game..." Roman quirked an eyebrow. Venom continued. "Besides, I think you know the term 'no honor amongst thieves.'"

"Quite the downer aren't you? Now here's the thing kid. I'm not here to gain something. I'm just here not to lose." After scoring 3 balls, Venom turned his head, shuffling his hair to reveal an eye giving a silent request to continue. "Yes I'm a thief. I'm a rebel of the streets, who managed to not croak in its filth."

"Filth?"

"Take a look around." Roman scores another shot. "I don't see people who just woke up one day and decided to reap the streets of its goods. Your little _huntsman_ culture leaves most of the government and anyone with real power to pay attention to their borders, and not the streets. Anyone who can live a decent life wants to see heroes every day. But people here? We want to eat. We want to live. We don't care about the culling of the Grimm. We care about making it out of here with a stable living. I'm not a clean man, but I am not going die on the street for something as idiotic as honor."

Venom nodded, familiar with the plight of the streets and the failure of law. However, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm still not participating in your robberies."

"I don't need your help with robberies. What I am going to tell you is that someone here is in favor of starting some serious chaos. And that's bad for business."

"Around the streets?"

"Around the _Kingdom_." Venom leaned in. Roman continued. "Listen _huntsman_ , what I am saying is that I need help with something that goes beyond this underworld culture."

"And what help could I provide?"

"You're a huntsman, but you're also _not_ a hero." Roman points to his pool cue. "You have the authority, and you have the will to do things that most cannot. I'll start cutting to the chase. I'm in a deal that want no part of."

This time, Venom chuckled. "You mean to say that you, the big shot of Vale's criminal underworld, was coerced?" Roman kept a blank stare, before placing his signature grin on his face, albeit with a bit of exasperation written on it.

"Lets just say...this flaming _bitch_ is dangerous. And she is planning something big. And the kingdom is going to pay the price. Everyone here, me and Junior included, don't like it. So the option she basically gave us was to follow, or to burn with it. You do see what we both get out of this right?

"A mutual understanding that we don't want this kingdom to burn?" Roman nodded his head. "Exactly. Besides, there can be no fortune in a burning world." Roman's smirk was suddenly removed from his visage as Venom began to walk. "This is ridiculous. You expect me to believe this scandal?"

"What if I told you, that even the White Fang are involved?"

Venom stopped in his tracks. A radical freedom fighting group looking to topple the kingdoms? "I am going to need some serious proof." Roman sighed before reaching into his pocket, and tossing out a badge. "You see that? That gives me authority over a fairly large division of White Fang terrorists. Now can you see the kind of shit I am stuck in? Now let me ask you a question Eyeball...what do you get out of this by walking away from it?"

"Nothing I suppose. So **I** ask again...What can _I_ do? What kind of job do you want _me_ to perform."

"I need you to act like a hero. For now, play as my enemy. In the mean time, I will _slip_ a bit of info about the specific people me, ice-cream here..." He points to Neo. "...and Junior want gone."

"And what am I going to do with this _Information?_ " A sharp edge starting to take Venom's tone. Despite that, Roman walks towards the white haired huntsman. "We both saw you tear the crap out of those guys. Even ice-cream here was excited, which means you were doing something right. When an opportune time comes, we are going to need that. And from what I can see...You don't fight like a huntsman or a thief."

Venom grips his weapon.

"You fight like an assassin."

Suddenly, Venom's pull cue found its way half an inch away from Roman's throat. "Watch yourself, _Torchwick_." Neo begins to walk up, but is stopped when Roman raises a hand, his face bearing a victorious grin. "I will _consider_ it, thief. How do you want to contact me if I decide to go along with your scheme?"

"Just meet me here anytime this week, besides tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Roman grunts. "Got a few White Fang animals I gotta dress up for. Bit of a presentation I have to do."

"Animals? Not fond the faunus?"

Roman chuckles. "Oh please! I, without prejudice, hate most people! Well I better get prepared for it. Neo, lets go." The duo began to walk out of the pool room before stopping. "Oh? I never asked. What's your name?

"Venom."

"Venom." He recited, his grin growing more than Venom could of imagined, much to his annoyance. "I think I kinda like you. Don't stick around for too long. Junior is still unhappy with you. But I'll be sure to put in a good word to him." And with that, they left, leaving the white haired assassin by himself.

"You may like me, but I am not so enamored with your scheme Roman Torchwick. You may be on to something, so you better not be a massive waste of my time."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Sorry bout the short chapter with the long wait. College and stuff. Making Game concepts takes some serious effort. So I'll be flashing- Okay I had it with this stupid SHIT!**

 ***Suddenly, the skin is ripped off, revealing to be I-No.***

 **I-No: Okay, maybe I might of hurt Flashback a bit too much, and basically I am filling in for him. As an** _ **apology,**_ **I tried to imitate his stupid behavior because I...*struggling to say the words*** _ **might**_ **of gone too far.**

 **Sol Badguy:** _ **Might**_ **have gone too far? Please, you squeezed him with your guitar strings so hard, you nearly diced him like Penny.**

 **I-No: Fuck off Fredrick**

 **Sol Badguy: You're just lucky that Faust can actually save him.**

 **I-No: Why did he even have YOU be here anyway?**

 **Sol Badguy: Well lets see... I'm the scientist here, so I can fix the chapter when Flashback isn't conscious due to your sadistic bullshit. And he prefers to have me over Kokonoe since I won't drop a Nightmare Steel cage on him if I get annoyed. He took that advice from Moki0316. I'm also laid back and intelligent enough to not attack the god damn author, unlike you.**

 **I-No: Are you trying to start something you insufferable piece of shit!?**

 **Sol Badguy: Well if the shoe fits. I mean, even Taokaka wouldn't of been dumb enough to injure the author.**

 **I-No: FREDRICK!**


End file.
